Say Hi, He's Back
by SASUSAKUislove
Summary: Summary: Sasuke came back and finds out Sakura can hold a grudge. ‘Clear’ by Miley Cyrus.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Say Hi, He's Back**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song 'Clear'.**

**Summary: Sasuke came back and finds out Sakura can hold a ****grudge. ****'****Clear'**** by Miley Cyrus.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

"Sasuke-teme is back!" the 17 year old stood at the stage with his old friend. Sasuke Uchiha had come back and was know being introduced by his old friend and the Rokudaime, Naruto.

Sasuke walked off the small stage; they were having a small party for his return in the Sakura Park. He walked through the crowd of people receiving a 'welcome back' every now and then. Soon he could see the pink haired medic talking to her best friend.

"Oh, hey Sasuke!" Ino waved as he walked toward them.

"Hey." Sasuke soon had a confused face on when he noticed Sakura glaring at him and a killing intent in the air. Ino noticed this and nudged Sakura lightly in the arm before hitting her with the back of her hand.

"Hi." She said bitterly.

"Are you ok-"

"I hate you."

"Wh-"

"I still hate you."

"Well, I'm hungry so why don't we get some food before Chouji does." Ino pushed Sasuke toward the snack table and frowned at her friend.

"He's trying to be nice."

"You can't tell me that, we've only been talking to him for like two minutes." Sakura spat and crossed her arms.

"It's been years, I think he learned his lesson."

"He hurt me and now he thinks I'll forgive him like that? Please, like that will happen." She scoffed and walked toward the stage.

"Naruto?"

"Oh, hey Sakura!"

"Hey, I'm going home."

"But we're going to start the karaoke machine right now and you have to sing." Naruto gave her his puppy pout and she let a sigh slip out in defeat.

"Okay, I'll sing."

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

After a song from Ino and Tenten and an attempt to sing from Hinata it was Sakura's turn.

"I'm going to sing by my will," everyone looked at Naruto, "Clear."

**"It's 6 am and I'm wide awake**

**Cuz**** I can't stop thinking bout the stuff you were sayin' to me and I,**

_'Why do I have to tell you anything? It's none of your business. Stop concerning yourself about what I do."_

**I can't let it slide**

_"You've…always hated me, huh?"_**The paper's not here yet**

**The sun's not up**

**But I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel inside**

**I had one of those dreams that made it all so**

**Clear to me now**

**I got a whole new perspective**

**It's so clear to me now**

**You can't treat me that way**

**It appears to me how ****Long**** you tried to make me think **

**It was me who was being the fake**

**So clear**

**Why did I smile when I hurt ****inside**

_"Do you remember…the day you and I were alone, you got mad at me, remember?"_

_"I don't remember."_

_"Makes sense."_**Said I was okay when I knew it's a lie**

**I wanted to believe in you**

**You took your chances**

**One was me**

**So I'll just forgive you**

**And set you free**

**I'm on my way**

**Yeah I'm stepping out of the haze**

**And it's so**

**So clear to me now**

**I got a whole new perspective**

**It's so clear to me now**

**You can't treat me that way**

_"You really are annoying."_**It appears to me how **

**Long you tried to make me think**

**It was me who was being the fake**

**So clear**

**I ****wanna**** put the past behind**

**Try and maybe I can find better days**

**First time in a while**

**I can feel the smile on my face**

**I got a whole new perspective**

**It's so **

**Clear to me now**

**I got a whole new perspective**

**It's so clear to me now**

**You can't treat me that way**

**It appears to me how**

**Long you tried to make me think**

**It was me who was being the fake**

**So clear**

**So clear**

**So clear**_"Sakura…thank you."_

**Sun's going down on a Saturday **

**And I feel alright**

**I feel okay."**

After singing the last line she stuck her tongue out at Sasuke and walked off the stage. Everyone clapped before looking at the stage again where Naruto was about to sing…the **Elmo theme song**!?!

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

Sakura sat on her couch flipping through the channels.

"Nope, nope, nope, ooh…nope, nope."

_Knock knock_

"Coming!" she opened the door and inwardly cursed.

"What do you want?" She growled, Sasuke sighed and looked at her sternly.

"What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? I have no problem except for the idiot in my doorway."

"Why are you getting mad at me? I've only been here for a few hours, what did I do?"

"You broke my heart, oh, and that only took you a few minutes I wish I'd never experience!" she slammed the door close and ran to her room.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

Thanks for reading! Sorry if you don't like it, first try at adding a song. (Naruto episode 109)

Review pls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Say Hi, He's Back**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

Green eyes opened as light flowed into the room. Sakura slowly sat up, her eyes red and puffy.

'Why is this happening?'

She wiped her eyes and walked to her kitchen. It was around 6 in the morning but she could feel someone's chakra. She grabbed a kunai and walked toward the door, she could feel it, and it was so familiar.

She opened the door and her eyes widened, Sasuke was asleep on her door step!

"What the hell." She stood there frozen and just stared. She kneeled down and placed her palm on his cheek. He was freezing cold. She quickly pulled him inside and laid him on her couch before going in her room for a blanket. Sakura sighed as she watched him sleep, his lips slightly parted as he breathed.

It was a few hours later when he finally woke up.

"Sakura…" his eyes opened as he tried to sit up. A small hand helped him up as he struggled. He laid back his feet resting on the marble floor. He looked to his side and smiled, Sakura was sitting there fingering the corner of the blanket.

"Why didn't you go home?" she whispered still fingering the piece of cloth.

But he didn't answer, instead he took her wrist and in a flash they were gone.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

She felt something hard against her back and something pressing against her forehead. She opened her eyes only to see him, his lips almost brushing against hers.

"Sasuke…"

He had her wrist pinned above her head. His forehead pressed against hers. Her back against a wall. He leaned in closer and whispered.

"I love you."

He slammed his lips on hers, but soon he could feel her struggling. He broke apart and looked at her face; tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Sakura?"

He felt his heart crack and let her go. She looked at him.

"Sasu-"

"I'm sorry." And he was gone.

She slid down the wall and replayed his voice over and over again in her head.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you."_

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

Sorry it's so short; I'll try writing more later. Please feel free to put some ideas or constructive criticism, it would really help me.

Pls. review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Say Hi, He's ****Back**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N:**** I'm going to use ****Mariegurl****'s**** idea and make this chapter in Sasuke's P.O.V. of the last chapter.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

He stared at the door and sighed. He called her name but she didn't answer. He started to walk off her door step but then he turned back around and sat on the ground in front of her door.

'I'm not giving up.'

His eyes soon began to drop, it was 12 at night and he was starting to feel the midnight cold. Soon his body was freezing and limp. As he slept a smile crept onto his face as his dreams were filled with memories.

_"I…I love you so much!"_

He closed his eyes tighter as his fingers were pulled up into a fist.

_"Don't leave! If you do I'll scream!"_

_"Sakura…" he bit his lower lip, "Thank you."_

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

"Sakura…"

_"I hate you."_

_"He hurt me and now he thinks I'll forgive him like that? Please, like that will happen."_

_"You broke my heart, oh, and that only took you a few minutes I wish I'd never experience!"_

'What is love?'

_"Okaa-san!"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Girl's are weird."_

_"What happened?"_

_"They kept on chasing me. One with pink hair kept on staring at me then her face became pink too."_

_"They probably like you, __that's__ all."_

_"Like me?"_

Onyx eyes opened as he sat up, or tried to. He felt a soft hand on his back as he was helped up. A small smile was on his face as he saw Sakura next to him.

"Why didn't you go home?"

'Because I…'

In a flash they were gone.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

'I love her. How her hair is unique and how it frames her face perfectly. The way her strength and toughness become healing and soft. The way her smile could brighten the room, even if I hadn't seen it yet I know it's there. I need to see it again. I need to see it for the rest of my life.'

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

He brought her to his favorite spot, a spot filled with childhood memories, it was behind the school in the playground but he pinned her to the back of the school not wanting to do this on the teeter-totter. He rested his forehead on hers and stayed close wanting to play with her lips.

"Sasuke…"

He took a deep breath and told her something he never thought he would say.

"I love you."

Sasuke pressed his lips on hers desperately; tasting her lips was like eating candy. Soon though, he felt her squirming under him. He looked at her face and frowned as her eyes were pouring with tears.

"Sakura?"

He felt like he was stabbed in the heart, 'Does she hate me that much?"

"Sasu-"

"I'm sorry." And he was gone and out of sight.

Sakura leaned back on the wall and kept hearing the same thing again and again in her head but she still couldn't believe it.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you."_

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

_"Sasuke!"_

_"Look, it's Sasuke!"_

_"Sasuke I love you!"_

_He ran down the road and hid behind a small restaurant. The screaming children passed the young Uchiha. He sighed but soon he could hear someone crying._

_"Oi, forehead, I feel bad for your parents since they have to take care of a wretch like you."_

_The taller girls kept insulting her and pulled on her bubble gum pink hair as she sat on the __dusty ground, her stuff scattered on the floor and some in the possession of the other girls._

_"Hey, I have a new name for you, Ugly!"_

_"I thought that was your name."_

_The girls looked to the side to see the Uchiha with his arms crossed. He started walking toward them, or so they thought.__ Their eyes turned into hearts until he passed them. He walked up to the young Sakura and bent down. Her face had dirt and scars and her clothes were filthy and slightly torn. He reached his hand out and it took a few seconds until she took it. He helped her up and glared at the older girls._

_"You guys are pathetic." And he walked her home and before she went into her house__ she gave him a small hug._

_"Arigato."__ And she ran inside._

_And he smiled, not knowing what would happen when he went home._

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

Thanks for reading! Again, if you have any ideas or suggestions please tell, I'm still a beginner at this.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Say Hi, He's Back**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

He lay on his bed covered in sweat with partly closed eyes taunting him to fall asleep only to see her sad face and confused eyes. His heart pounded as he remembered feeling her tears against his cheeks. A groan escaped his lips as he started to feel light headed. Soon the black orbs were hidden under the soft lids as he spent the next few hours asleep.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

_Sakura walked around the playground looking for__ the spiked hair boy she met before. He hadn't gone to school the day before and she hoped today he would be back.__ Her green eyes sparkled__ as she watched him walk down the street then towards her. They lost their shine though when he walked past her not even sparing her a glance none the less a hello. _

_She quickly caught up with him._

_"Good morning Sasuke-kun."_

_She frowned when he didn't greet back. She stepped in his way with a __confused face._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine so just leave me alone." He growled and past her not noticing tears being formed until…_

_"Jerk!" she yelled her eyes closed shut trying to stop the tears. She violently ran out with her eyes still closed pushing away everyone. All the kids stared at Sasuke._

_"Hn. Annoying."_

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

It was late until Sasuke finally woke up but you couldn't really blame him. He stood up and got ready. He couldn't go on any missions but that doesn't mean he couldn't train.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

A few weeks went by as Sakura got used to Sasuke's presence, never really talking to him though. A mix of pink and white could be seen through the short curtains of the small ramen stand. Sakura walked in as a hyper greeting was heard.

"Hi Sakura-Chan!"

Sasuke turned around to see the girl, her hair in a messy bun and a snowy white knee length dress with a small red belt that hung on her hips.

"Wow Sakura-Chan, you look very fancy in that dress."

"Thank you." She smiled and took her regular seat in between the two boys. Sasuke's face was filled with curiosity.

'_Why is she dressed like that? Is someone having a party or something? Or……is she going to meet someone?' _the last thought made him frown, even though Sasuke had been leaving Sakura alone doesn't mean he still didn't love her.

"Hey, are you guys coming to Ino's party?"

"What party?"

She sighed, "Tonight is Ino and Sai's anniversary."

"Sai!? I thought he was gay!"

Sakura sweat dropped, "Besides that comment are you guys coming or not?"

"Sorry, Kakashi sensei said I have to fix my office. What's wrong with my office?"

Sasuke sighed, "Oi, baka, you have bowls of ramen everywhere and pictures of Hinata on every inch of your walls and your desk."

"You're just jealous because I have a girlfriend and you don't." Naruto huffed, earning a glare from the Uchiha.

"Okay guys, knock it off." She looked at her watch, "I got to go."

"But you didn't even eat yet."

"I'm having dinner at Ino's. Bye!" Sakura waved good bye to the two ninjas and walked out.

Naruto turned toward Sasuke with a evil grin on.

"What?" he asked, slightly confused.

"You're not doing anything tonight."

"So."

"Well, we can't let Sakura-Chan go by her self."

"Hn. Yes we can." Naruto closed his eyes and soon Sasuke couldn't feel anything.

"What the."

He looked down to see a shadow and cursed.

"Congratulation Sasuke, you've just won a date with the lovely Haruno Sakura!!!"

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

"Stop!" everyone looked at the door way to see Sasuke walking in but his face was angry. Sakura walked over to him.

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

Well, Naruto decided to leave releasing Sasuke but since he wasn't ready he tumbled toward Sakura, his face smashed just above her chest.

Sakura reddened.

_Silence_

_Silence_

Sakura crouched down as Sasuke pushed himself off her.

"What was that about?" she asked quietly. He took her hand and stood up letting her follow. He guided her outside until they were in front of the house.

"Sakura, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" he brought her closer and whispered against her ear, his hands set lightly on her hips and his lips slightly brushing her ear as he spoke those small words.

"Give me a second chance, please."

He kissed her lips softly hoping she wouldn't push away. He felt her hands rest on his shoulders as she kissed him back.

"One more chance." She whispered.

"Thank you." She giggled lightly as she felt him wanting another kiss. She backed away slightly.

"Not too much, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." She smiled and waved good bye.

'Sasuke-kun, it's amazing how you do this to me.'

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

_"Mmmm…Sasuke-kun…" she purred as she rested her head on the crook of his neck._

_"Hm?"_

_His hands glided down her sides as she felt steam kiss her cheeks._

_"Sasuke-kun…"_

_He kissed her neck softly while covering her small body with the warm blanket. His bare chest rubbed against her silk night gown. Her hands lowered and wrapped around his lower waist._

_"I love you…don't leave me…please…"_

_"I won't."_

_"Promise me…you've been gone for too long."_

_"How can I leave when I love you?" she sighed happily._

"Mmmm…" shiny bottle green eyes opened as a smile bejeweled her face.

She climbed out of bed and down stairs to her kitchen. Popping a waffle into the toaster she walked outside towards her mailbox, it was empty except for a small letter neatly addressed to her with a white flower tied to it by a red satin ribbon.

"Hmmm…to Sakura from...Sasuke." her eyes sparkled and she went back inside. She untied the ribbon and flower and walked to the bathroom. Tying the ribbon on like a hair band and putting the sweet flower in place she giggled.

'Why did I hate him again?'

She went back to the letter.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Tonight, meet me at the Lotus Garden Restaurant at 7. I'll be waiting __outside, see you soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Sakura stared at the small note before running up stairs.

'What am I going to wear!?!'

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

Sorry but I'm just going to end this with the next chapter. I'm not really liking the drama/romance thing, this was just a practice. Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Say Hi, He's Back**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

She walked toward the entrance looking around.

'Where is he?' she frowned 'This is stupid, I should've staid home.'

A sigh escaped her lips but soon she felt a small tap on her shoulder, spinning around a smile replaced the frown.

"Sasuke."

"You didn't think I'd ditch you did you?" he stuck his hand out, a small and sweet looking bouquet with pink and white flowers in it.

"Thanks, it matches my dress." She lightly giggled; she wore a simple white dress with a light pink belt hanging loosely on her hips. They walked into the cream colored restaurant, there were large wooden table covered in lace and a small doorway to the famous Lotus Garden.

"Reservations for two, Uchiha."

"Uchiha…" the man scanned the list and smiled, "Yes, two for the garden table. Come with me." He lead them out the door and into the garden were couples lay talking and gazing at the inky sky. They walked down a cobble stone path and soon a clear pool of water could be seen, small lotus flowers floating peacefully on the surface. Sakura's eyes widened, on a small platform was a beautiful table sitting ever so lightly on the water.

The man left the small couple alone as Sasuke lead her to the table. He held her hand as her heels clacked across the walkway. They sat down and smiled; soon a waiter came and took their orders.

They sat quietly, stealing a glance at each other every once in a while.

Soon another waiter came with their food, but now no other waiter was going to come so they were now alone and the air was getting uncomfortable.

"So…"

"So…"

"Um, it's really nice tonight."

"Yeah, very peaceful."

"Very."

_Silence_

Sasuke stood up and walked over to Sakura, bringing her up too. He pulled her up close and closed the space between them.

She giggled as she felt him lick her lips trying to open them, she parted her lips slightly but Sasuke opened it wider tasting her cavern. He had one hand on the middle of her back as the other gently fingered her belt lightly tugging on it. She felt her dress strap fall and soon felt his lips leave hers and brush against her neck and her shoulder. She giggled and stepped back only having him follow her.

_Back_

_Giggle_

_Back _

_Giggle_

_Back_

_SPLASH!!!_

They landed with a plop in the water. Sakura clung to Sasuke and heard him laugh. Looking up she blushed.

"What are you laughing about?" he sighed and kissed her gently.

_I love you._

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

Thanks for reading!

Review if you like


End file.
